


We Fuck With the Lights On

by badgerling



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes has a crush, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, POV Bucky Barnes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Sex in the Avengers Compound, Tony Stark Has A Crush, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerling/pseuds/badgerling
Summary: Bucky wakes up naked in a room. Tony Stark wakes up naked in the same room. Turns out, they're both actually okay with that.





	We Fuck With the Lights On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/gifts).



> For the prompt: sex pollen (MCU, post Civil War, serious angst)
> 
> There is actually enthusiastic consent here. No one is doing anything they don't want to do, and no one is doing anyone they don't want to do. The sex pollen-magic-whatever only removes inhibitions.
> 
> Characters belong to Marvel. No infringement intended.

Bucky woke up to the feeling of every muscle in his body aching, with his head throbbing in time with his heartbeat, like he had the worse hangover he had ever had. That was the first mystery. The second mystery was why he had been passed out on a concrete floor. The third mystery was why he was naked. He groaned and pushed himself up to his knees, and his body protested in a way that wasn't entirely unpleasant.

"Keep it down," and those words came from a voice that sounded more exhausted than Bucky felt, and he glanced up, eyes searching for the source, and eventually he found Tony Stark in the corner, legs drawn up, elbows balanced on his knees, head cradled in his hands.

He was also naked.

"Huh." Now that Bucky had seen him in the corner, he didn't know how he had missed him. He couldn't take his eyes off of him, and his mouth was already watering. "Why are you naked?" Maybe Tony knew what had happened. Why they were...wherever they were. Bucky managed to force himself to look around the room they were in, but it was more difficult than it should have been. His eyes kept finding Tony again, and he had to shake his head and focus on his surroundings. The walls were bare, no windows, only a single twin bed in the corner, a small bedside table next to it. It looked almost like a standard room in the compound, one before anyone moved in.

Tony dropped his hands and looked over at Bucky, and he tilted his head at him. "Why are _you_ naked?" he asked, lifting his eyebrows as he did. "What are you doing?" Bucky blinked at that, shaking his head, and he suddenly realized he was on his hands and knees, having already crawled a few paces forward toward Tony.

"Why are we in this room?" It was easier to avoid all of Tony's questions. Because he didn't know. He didn't know why he was naked, why he was crawling across the floor to Tony, why there was nothing in the world that made more sense than crawling across the floor to Tony, why there was nothing else in the world he wanted.

"Can I suck your dick?" That question coming out of Tony's mouth surprised both of them, and Tony swallowed heavily. Bucky laughed, the sound breathless even to his own ears, and he took his hand off the floor, sliding it between his legs and wrapping his fingers around his dick. He was hard already, the cold of the concrete not doing anything to dissuade his erection nor the way it throbbed under his fingers.

He sat back on his heels, stroking himself slowly, his eyes locked on Tony's face, watching him watching him as Tony's eyes followed the movements of Bucky's hand. Tony shited, moving his legs so he was sitting cross-legged, his dick now obvious, standing hard and heavy between his legs, and all intelligent thought fled Bucky's mind at the sight. He was practically panting, his breathing shallow, mouth open slightly. His hand tightened around his dick, stroking harder, faster, and Tony's entire body jerked at the sight.

"Will you fuck me first?" Bucky was really not sure how he managed to form words when all he wanted to do was whimper and beg.

Tony nodded and cleared his throat. "It. Um. Jesus, where are our clothes?" Like that was important? Bucky just looked at him in confusion, his hand slowing, and Tony made a soft, almost pathetic sound when he did. "Lube, sidekick. If we're screwing our brains out, we're not doing it dry." Well. That was logical.

"So what Barton says isn't true?" Tony cocked his head at Bucky, and Bucky smiled, quick, wide, breathless, and a little bit desperate. "He claims you have lube stashed everywhere in the compound. Sam backed him up."

"How would they know? Clint's married and lives on a _farm_ , and Sam...doesn't live at the compound, he's kept his place in D.C.," and suddenly Bucky could breathe normally, like just talking about everyday things made the urge to touch and fuck and suck disappear. He swallowed, shaking his head, and the spell really did seem to be broken. He took his hands off himself, Tony looked away and even pushed himself to his feet. He was still hard, and Bucky had to keep his eyes downcast, focused on the floor because otherwise he would end up doing something neither one of them wanted. 

Well.

Probably didn't want. Because while Bucky knew the things he had said would never have been said in regular conversation, after all, Tony Stark had a reputation, and that reputation did not include sex with men, especially not men who were formerly brainwashed assassins who had murdered his parents, there was a part of Bucky's mind that helpfully supplied the fact that Tony was exactly Bucky's type - beautiful, too smart, a little too reckless. Tony actually filled every single one of Bucky's prerequisites in a way no one else had since before his war.

So it wasn't like Bucky didn't want. Didn't want desperately sometimes.

He looked up sharply when he heard a drawer close to find Tony standing with his back facing Bucky, and for a moment, Bucky was distracted looking down the length of Tony's body, the muscular lines rendering Bucky breathless again. He cleared his throat and shook his head, clenching his fist at his side because his cock was throbbing again at the sight, begging to be touched.

"What are you doing?" Bucky had to force himself to focus on the floor and not Tony's ass. Tony stopped rummaging in the drawer, but he didn't look back at Bucky, and Bucky wasn't sure if that was because he was having the same problems Bucky was or if he just didn't want to look at him.

Tony huffed, and it almost sounded like a laugh, and that made Bucky look up. "Clint and Sam aren't wrong." He found whatever he was looking for in the drawer, turning back to hold up the small bottle of lube. He offered a small smile and a shrug as he leaned back against the wall. "It started as a joke when Bruce and Nat were dancing around each other like teenagers with a crush. They didn't appreciate my Christmas gifts that year, and then Steve got a girlfriend, and then I thought Laura might appreciate it, so...."

"So you stash lube all over the compound?" Bucky grinned at that, and Tony shrugged. Bucky moved so that he was sitting cross-legged with his back against the wall opposite Tony. "Wait. Does that mean we're in the compound?"

"Apparently. This is one of the spare rooms. For, you know. When the team gets bigger," Tony said as he slid down the wall to mirror Bucky's position. "Or if we need to put someone in superhero jail."

Bucky clenched his fist harder, fingernails digging into his palm just trying to distract himself from the fact that he could see all of Tony again, the man's cock still hard and tantalizing and distracting, so Bucky focused on Tony's eyes, not the rest of him. "Why are we naked in the compound?"

"Why are we locked in a room naked in the compound?" Tony responded.

"The door's locked?" That was...startling. Bucky didn't know why he assumed that the door was just shut, but the idea that they were being held captive....

Tony made a sound of agreement. "From the outside. Whatever happened, someone wanted us in here and not out there."

"Why?"

"Your guess is as good as mind, sidekick," Tony said, and when he smiled, all the blood that wasn't already in Bucky's dick rushed south and he made a sound that half pathetic whimper, half growl. He knew that smile, he had seen it all the files and videos that Steve and T'Challa had made him watch to get to know his new team, and even then, that smile, the one that was clearly just a put-on, the kind of smile Tony reserved for the public, for the girls that followed him around, the smile that was clearly a lie had left Bucky so hard even back then he had had to make sure that meeting had been short and the shower he had taken afterwards had been freezing.

"You smile like that again, Stark, and I'm not going to be responsible for what happens." God, the words sounded desperate even to Bucky's own ears. He had meant them to be intimidating. When Tony smiled this time, it was just a smile. It still made Bucky's cock throb, but he had accepted that so long as they were in this room, that was just the new normal.

"Sidekick. Come here," and that was an order, and Bucky couldn't help the way his stomach clenched and the way his mouth fell open. He knew what he looked like, and in another time and place, he would be ashamed of himself. Hell, once this wore off he would probably be ashamed of himself. But right then, in the moment, there was no shame or hesitation as he crawled across the floor and into Tony's lap. His eyes fluttered closed as he pressed into the warmth of Tony, his dick pressing against Tony's in a way that made Bucky groan as their cocks slid against each other when either one of them moved.

Tony's arm came around Bucky's waist to hold him in place. He lifted his chin, and their mouths were close enough that they were almost kissing but neither one of them covered that small distance between them. "What do you remember before you woke up in here?" Bucky was still trying to think clearly, to not get distracted by how close Tony was, how he felt pressed against him, how good it was going to feel when he (and Bucky wasn't sure which he he was thinking about there) was finally inside him. He shifted, and Tony's arm tightened around his waist.

"Careful, Buck," Tony whispered, the feeling of Tony's breath against his skin as he spoke made Bucky shiver. He brought his hands up to grib Tony's shoulders. "I remember a fight. Against...Loki?" That didn't sound right, but Tony sounded absolutely distracted as he ducked his head, and his mouth ghosted over Bucky's skin.

"Not Loki," Bucky replied, and he spread his legs, settling more into Tony's lap, but also giving Tony more access to absolutely everything Bucky had to offer, from his throbbing cock to his ass. "Thor said it wasn't Loki." And Thor wouldn't lie about Loki. Right? Bucky was clinging to logical thought, but he still focused on every movement Tony made, even when he took his hands off of Bucky's waist which earned another pathetic sound that Bucky wasn't sure whether it came from him or Tony. He reached up, gripping Bucky's wrists and lifting his hands off of Tony's shoulders. He indicated for Bucky to press his hands against the wall behind them.

"No marks yet, Bucky. No bruises. Nothing permanent." Bucky made a quiet sound of agreement, but that sound turned petulant when Tony didn't immediately move to embrace him again. Bucky looked down in confusion, trying to see what Tony was doing with his hands only to catch sight of him spreading some of the lube over his fingers and hand. Finally ( _fucking finally_ , Bucky thought desperately) Tony wrapped one arm back around Bucky, and Bucky pressed his own hands flat against the wall.

Tony kissed him finally as he pressed his hand, the one coated with lube, between Bucky's leg, his fingers pushing against Bucky's entrance, rubbing slowly, pressing in only slightly, never fully, and Bucky dug his fingers into the wall, feeling it give slightly under the fingers of his metal hand. He felt Tony laugh into the kiss, and Bucky pressed closer, lifting himself up slightly and giving Tony more access.

The sound Bucky made when Tony pressed his finger all the way in was one that was a mix of pleasure, a bit of pain, and a bit of relief, and the sound was swallowed by the kiss as Tony deepened it, letting it turn hungry as Bucky opened his mouth under Tony's lips to welcome his tongue inside. Bucky had to break the kiss though as Tony's finger pressed deeper.

"More," Bucky said. Demanded, really, and that was almost an order.

Tony looked a little dazed as he met Bucky's eyes, his freehand coming up to tangle in Bucky's long hair, cradling the back of his head. "More?" like he hadn't understood the word.

"I've seen you naked, Tony," Bucky said, the words coming out broken by soft groans that transitioned to whimpers quickly as Tony moved his finger in and out of Bucky's ass, slowly finger fucking him. "One finger is not enough to open me completely." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "To, um, to get me ready." Jesus, that was embarrassing, and when he heard Tony laugh, the sound soft, almost gentle, Bucky figured he was blushing. That realization probably made the blushing worse. But Bucky knew where all of this would end up, and since it was likely going to be the only time they did anything like this, he didn't want it being covered in nothing but pain.

Tony snorted slightly. "I appreciate the flattery, sidekick," he said as he worked his finger out of Bucky's ass, only pausing long enough to spread more lube on his fingers before slowly working a second finger into Bucky.

"Fuckfuckfuck," Bucky muttered as he pressed his mouth against Tony's just trying to keep the sounds he was making under control. "It's not flattery, asshole," he muttered into the kiss, earning a laugh as Tony pushed his fingers in all the way, the pads of his fingertips brushing against something so sensitive it made Bucky gasp and his toes curl as he squirmed and tried to push closer. It took all of his willpower not to come completely unglued. His body bowed forward, and he took his hands off the wall of grab Tony's shoulders, digging his fingers in.

"Bruises, sidekick," he said, just a word of warning, but he didn't shrug off Bucky's hands. Instead he pulled his fingers out of Bucky's ass, pressing a kiss to Bucky's ear, letting his hand slide out of Bucky's hair, rubbing the back of his neck gently as he slid his other hand free. He reached for the bottle of lube. Bucky took it from his hands before he could uncap it.

This time Bucky spread the lube over his fingers and hands before wrapping both of his hands around Tony's dick, one on top of the other, making sure he was good and covered with the slickness of the lube. Tony's head thumped back against the wall as his eyes closed and his hips thrust into Bucky's hand, and Bucky had to smile, just a little, at the sight of Tony arching into Bucky's touch.

"You have to promise that once we start fucking we don't stop. Not until this spell is over," Bucky said as he kept stroking Tony's dick, first slowly, teasingly, then speeding up until drop of precome began to appear from the head.

"It's not spell. Why would we stop?" Tony blinked his eyes open in confusion. "Why do you think we would ever stop?" Bucky didn't respond, he just shook his head, before shifting his body, moving to line his entrance up with the head of Tony's cock, and he sank down, just a little. He screwed his eyes shut and pressed his mouth against Tony's shoulder, biting down as he felt Tony's cock begin to push into him, spreading him open.

"Because. Because we stop, we reconsider, this never happens again, one time deal, no harm, no foul," Bucky said, the words muffled against Tony's shoulder, but he hated saying it, hated saying every single thing that he actually feared now that HYDRA was out of the picture, now that his mind was his own, now that he actually had what he wanted. It was brief. This wouldn't last. 

Sex magic was no basis for a relationship.

"It's not magic," Tony said, and Bucky lifted his head, actually surprise he had spoken that last bit out loud, he hadn't wanted to voice that one fear, after all, and he narrowed his eyes as Tony's hands came down to Bucky's thighs, his fingers moving to grip the underside, holding tight onto him, actually lifting him up and keeping him from sinking down the length of him, to keep him from taking one inch more of Tony's dick. "Why do you think this is a one time thing, sidekick?" Tony was showing remarkable restraint, holding not just himself still, but keep his hold on Bucky just right so that only the head of Tony's cock was spreading Bucky's entrance open. 

It was almost too much, and Bucky was desperate to sink down, to take all of Tony into him. He knew it was this...whatever it was. Sex pollen, that made as much sense as anything, since Tony was convinced it wasn't magic. He shook his head, looking at Tony and seeing the strain the desperation on his face that must have mirrored Bucky's. He whimpered, low in his throat as he leaned forward and kissed Tony deeply. Hungrily. Desperately.

"You don't like me," Bucky said finally after tearing his mouth away from Tony's as Tony's hands gripped Bucky's thighs harder, his fingers digging into the skin just a little from the strain of holding back. That was the one last lingering issue, wasn't it? Well, beyond who or what had done this, but that would be answered eventually when Bucky could think without needing to be touching Tony constantly, without needing to be fucking constantly. Tony's head ducked down, nuzzling against Bucky's throat, under his jaw.

"Fuck," Tony muttered against Bucky's skin, the feeling of his cool breath against Bucky's heated skin, the scratch of his beard on his neck, all of it making Bucky tremble in a way that was definitely unbecoming a former soviet assassin. "Buck, you've starred in every single one of my dirtiest fantasies since I found Dad's old copies of those movies you made in the war." And slowly, Tony relaxed, letting Bucky sink down on him, inch by inch, each movement soft, low sounds from both of them. 

Bucky ducked his head, burying his head against Tony's shoulder as he adjusted to the very pleasant invasion. He didn't say a word, not immediately, as he just let his body adjust to Tony's cock as Tony pushed inside him slowly, and Tony took one hand off of Bucky's thighs to slide into Bucky's hair just to hold him in place. "I never hated you," and Tony started moving his hips at that point, thrusting up into Bucky as he spoke, "Not even in Siberia, definitely not when I had time to think about things." He kissed the skin right under Bucky's ear as he whispered, "Hated Steve, still kinda do, but never you, okay? Never you."

He buried his face in Tony's neck to muffle the sounds every thrust from Tony tore from his throat, but between the moans and muffled shouts were begging, a constant montra of Bucky begging Tony not to stop. And he wouldn't, and neither would Bucky, for hours, maybe days, long enough for Bucky to lose track of time and eventually fall asleep, or pass out, on his stomach with Tony draped over his back.

And Bucky woke up to the feeling of Tony kissing a line down the curve of his spine, and for the first time in...he had no idea how long, had no idea how long they had been locked in the room, how long they had been screwing each other's brains out, but either way, whatever had happened to them, it was over. The feeling of Tony's mouth against his skin was just warm and pleasant, but it didn't make him feel like his skin was on fire. He stretched slowly, wincing at the sticky wetness on his thighs both front and back, and the movement made Tony lift his head.

"Spell's broken," Bucky said, his voice sounding rough, his throat well-used, and he smiled at the memory, but he hide that smile when he ducked his head and buried it against his folded arms. 

"It wasn't magic. Magic like this doesn't exist," Tony replied, punctuating his sentence by pressing a kiss against the small of Bucky's back.

"Whatever. You don't have to keep...." Bucky lifted his head and one arm to gesture vaguely because he couldn't really put it into words what he wanted Tony to stop doing before all of this turned into torture.

"And if I want to keep?" Tony asked, moving away from Bucky's back to lie on his back next to him on the blanket they had pulled off the bed sometime during the previous day. Everything was a blur in Bucky's head, and he couldn't really remember when they had taken the blanket.

"You don't mean that."

And that made Tony laugh. Really laugh, the kind that moved through Tony's body, a happy sound that was infectious and even Bucky was laughing as he ducked his head, burying it against his arms again. All of this was too pleasant, too good, too nice and happy, and it was all going to fall apart.

"Right." Tony looked at Bucky as he reached out and threaded his fingers in Bucky's hair. "You thought I'd be done with you after this was over," and before Bucky could respond, Tony pulled him into a kiss. A kiss that was only broken when the sound of the door lock disengaging echoed loudly in the small room.

"I know no one's decent, but I hope everyone's...done," Steve said, basically announcing himself as he stepped through the door, two bundles of clothes in his hands.

"Fuck you, Rogers," Bucky said over his shoulder with something that was close enough to a smirk as Tony reached over and pulled the edge of the blanket up over Bucky's ass, holding it in place with a possessive hand on the small of Bucky's back.

"Did you stop it? This...magic thing?" Tony stroked his thumb over Bucky's skin when he asked that but otherwise, he didn't move his hand away from holding that sheet in place.

"Yeah. About three hours ago. We were waiting for you two to come out of it," Steve said, dropping the two bundles of clothes on the floor.

"You _waited_ three hours?" Tony sounded actually incredulous that their teammates had just left them locked in a room long after this whatever was done with, and Bucky actually agreed with him there.

"You weren't done," Steve replied, and Bucky glanced over his shoulder just in time to see Steve roll his eyes.

"Who stripped us naked? If you say Barton, I swear to God, Steve," Bucky said, rolling onto his side, the sheet only managing to stay covering him because Tony's hand moved up to Bucky's hip.

Steve snorted and shook his head. "Tony tore your uniform off. Ripped leather and kevlar right in half with his bare hands, and you pulled a knife on Natasha when she tried to pull you both apart."

Bucky grimaced at that, mostly because he was surprised he had survived it, but Tony said, "And my clothes?" before Bucky could say anything in response.

Steve shrugged. "You were stripping as we dragged you both down here." He flashed the kind of grin he had usually given Bucky before he did something deeply stupid or was about to confess to doing something deeply stupid. "Nat gave you a drug cocktail that we'd hoped would keep you knocked out until we figured this out. Clearly we miscalculated."

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Super-soldier, Steve. You knew it wouldn't work."

Steve just laughed and shrugged. "Shower. You stink." He actually grinned louder when Bucky glared at him. "And get dressed, we debrief in an hour."

"Wait. Who did this?" Bucky finally felt like asking the important question. Right? He was pretty sure knowing who had fucked with them and made them fuck with each other was important. 

Steve smiled slightly, the expression tight and it didn't reach Steve's eyes. "HYDRA. Someone who can mess with minds." Steve cut his eyes just to avoid Bucky's look, and that told Bucky that he probably knew whoever the mysterious HYDRA agent was. Now that it had been said, the illusion of Loki dissolved in his head, and Bucky could actually remember the HYDRA agents running around. It was like a fog was lifting, and Bucky shook his head. Could he even trust that memory, though? Steve waved all of those words away. "Guy's dead now. Natasha." Like that explained everything, and Bucky blinked and lifted his eyebrows. Steve grinned. Widely, but it still didn't meet his eyes. "You'll find out more when we debrief in an hour."

"The fuck we are," Tony said, clearly having no intention of telling the team exactly what went on in that room, and it wasn't like Bucky could even remember it all anyway. 

Steve ignored him, shaking his head as he stepped toward the door. "Shower. Clothes," he ordered before he left the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

Bucky waited until he was sure that Steve wasn't going to burst back in before he said, "So you're not done?"

"Well. I mean, we're done in here. My actual room is bigger, the bed is better, and Steve Rogers can't just walk in while your ass is bare to the world." Tony leaned in and stole a quick kiss before he finally let go of the blanket and moved smoothly to his feet. 

Bucky sighed before he rolled over on his back. He let his eyes trail down Tony's body as the man moved around the room, and this time he didn't try to hide his smile. "So you are actually okay with this?" He gestured between the two of them, just so Tony would understand he was talking about them _now_ , not necessarily them _before_ under the thing-that-wasn't-magic. Tony glanced at him, stopping when he caught sight of Bucky, still spread out and sprawled on the floor. His mouth hung open slightly, and Bucky grinned at that.

"Sidekick. I've been okay with this since I woke up yesterday." Tony shook his head. "Day before?" He clearly didn't remember how much time had passed either. He shook his head head before he stepped over to Bucky and leaned down to press a kiss to Bucky's mouth. A brief one that ended when Tony took Bucky's hand and pulled him to his feet. 

Bucky exhaled, letting the bundle of fear and worry unravel in his chest as he walked over to where the piles of clothes had been dropped, nudging the one that definitely not full of all black clothes in a blend of more kevlar and leather toward Tony. "Get dressed. We may be able to sneak out before anyone notices. I'm starving."

"Ah, so you want a date. I'm sure Rogers will love that, let's do it. I know this place on the Upper East Side...." Anything else Tony might have said was cut off by Bucky reaching out and grabbing Tony's shoulder to pull him in for a kiss. Something more to shut him up than anything.

"No. I pick the place, I pay. That way you don't get to hide behind fancy shit meals and nice clothes," Bucky said, his thumb stroking across the pulse point in Tony's neck, and when he felt his heart rate jump, Bucky grinned at him. They hadn't moved apart, and every breath they took made their bare chest press together. It was far too intimate, and Bucky really, really loathed the idea of pulling away. He let his arms slip down, wrapping around Tony's waist.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Do you even have money, sidekick? Some kind of Wakandan stipend or something?"

"I work for Fury. It doesn't pay much, not enough to even rent my old place in Brooklyn, but enough. I can buy food."

Tony looked at Bucky, his eyes questioning like he wanted to know a thousand different things, probably, obviously, mostly, about what kind of work that Nick Fury could have for an assassin, but also whether or not Captain America knew about said work. But Tony appeared to cover all of those questions with an exhale. "Fine. You pay. This time. Next week, I pay."

"And the week after that?" Bucky asked, the question almost innocent, but he punctuated it with a lift of his eyebrows.

"Oh, third date is special, that usually ends in sex."

"Really? Did you miss what we just got done doing for...a day? Two days?" Bucky was still trying to figure out how much time had passed, and maybe that was why they should go to this debriefing, but it didn't really matter and he flashed a brief, wide grin before he finished with, "What we probably would have kept doing if Steve hadn't come in?"

Tony grinned, wide enough to match Bucky's smile as he pulled him tighter into his arms. "You could always remind me, sidekick. We got time."

Bucky rolled his eyes, though, and forced himself to step back from Tony, letting his hands slide slowly away from Tony's bare hips. He got another one of Tony's patented slow smiles, the kind that even without the sex magic-pollen-whatever, still sent blood pooling in Bucky's dick. "Shower first, Stark. Steve's right, we smell."

"You do realize that I purposefully built the showers in this place big enough for at least two, right?"

"At least?" Bucky lifted his eyebrows to punctuate that question.

Tony smiled even wider as he shrugged and stepped back. "I don't judge."


End file.
